Match made in heaven
by elly32
Summary: The story about Hector and his Andromache, a little AU, told from the beginning.If you really love Achilles you may not like it otherwise enjoy! I've fixed mistakes in first chappy, sorry about them!
1. The journey

_Author's Notes: Hi everyone this is my very first story so pleas be gentle:)_

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own them...

**I**

Young woman wearing a simple blue gown stood near the railing watching the sea.The sun was shinning and at the horizon everyone at

the ship could see first glimpse of gold. Joy swept through man's faces, this was a sign for them that their home was close.However for

the woman that was a sign of unknown future.Sailors were glancing at her not sure what to say to her.She was a princess and that should

keep them at proper distance from her but during their journey their learn to like her for who she was and now those fearless men

wondered just how to make her smile.Sensing that she was observed princess turn her face from horizon and gave her companions

reassuring smile before headed below deck.Safe in cabin she sat on bed and began to thinking what lead her to this comical situation.

"Well it would be comical if their were somebody else not me in this mess" she said to herself touching the beautiful gold necklace. A

traditional gift to the future wife from her betrothed in Troy.And the necklace was really ravishing with blue and green stones in it.It look

magnificent on her slender neck marking her as part of Troy royal family.

She take it off and let out a small laugh as remembering when her uncle had fasten gold chain on her. He was a king of Thebes but back then he'd been almost as nervous as his niece.

_Flashback_

_On the landing pier of Thebes_

Looking at her one more time gray haired king Ptolemeus just have to ask

"Are you sure that you want to do it?"

She took a deep breathe all reasons came once more to her mind and then she nodded

"Yes uncle I'm sure and I promise you that I'll do everything I can to convince them to new agreement."

"I'm sure of it my dear, I know that you doing this for our city and our family, my daughter disappointed us all but you make us all proud my child." he kissed her then and let her went to a boat hanging her one more letter to his friend king of Troy

_End flashback_

She chuckled a little at that memory. Yes of course she was doing this for her uncle and city but their were two other reasons on her

mind.One was golden haired warrior and the second dark-eyed fighter. She's always wanted to make her own decisions about her life andb here thanks to her cousin she was given a chance to do it.

_'Well thanks to Maral and her husband exactly'_ young woman must smile as she memorized two young lovers who disobeyed law just to be together.

At first it was so simple to think about it: she will take Maral place and everyone would be happy Thebes and Troy would have alliance,

prince his wife and she life she wanted for so long

_'That idea brig me here'_ she look at herself critically and started to brush hair to make them more shinning _'so here I am wearing a necklace __which isn't mine, and preparing myself to convince my hopefully future husband and father-in-law that I'm as good choice for them as __Maral was, just wonderful' _she thought with sarcasm.

Then she stood up and rose her head up a little more

"I'm my father's daughter and princess of Thebes and I never give up without fight" she said a loud "so prince Hector prepared yourself

because soon you will be my husband!"

With that Andromache opened the door and walked on deck.

----------

**So you like it or hate it? Please say if I should continue or give up **


	2. At Troy

_A.N. It's the second part of my story. It's rather short but it keeps the plot going:)_

_------------------------_

_T__roy palace_

"This is going to be a very bad day" Priam reaped it mentally as he watched his wife's predatory smile.

She was extremely happy, with a good reason it had to be admit.

Priam cursed himself about a hundred time " Why I let her do it, what was I thinking?!"

Sadly, he knew exactly why he did that, he wanted Hecuba to leave him alone and agreeing to her demands was the quickest way.

So he gave her a right to pick up bride for their eldest son, thanks the gods with exception that she could choose only one of Thebes princess, but still Priam was worried.

It wasn't that he dislike that royal family. Actually being a good friend with Ptolemeus, a king of the city, he was sure that all members of this particular dynasty are at least acceptable. The problem laid else where. King knew his son and his believes and was sure that when Hector marry a women he would be faithful to her just like Troy's code said. Even if it 'd mean unhappiness and curse of living with somebody he had nothing in common with.

Priam had lived that way for about seven long years, till Cassandra, the last his and Hecuba child was born. Then he assumed that the fate of Troy with two healthy sons as heirs and a daughter was protected enough.

"But Hector won't do it like I do" It was very rare to Priam to be disappointed with his eldest child, usually that was a younger Paris role.

King could imagine a woman his wife chose for Hector. The letters described her as small, fragile even creature with light hair. She was also very peaceful calm and obey. A picture of perfect wife, but not for bid, dark haired warrior without his brother's golden mouth when it came to women.

"What would they have in common" Priam analyze the situation over and over again " Hector doesn't need a child to take care for, but a woman to challenge him, to live with him.Not mention that I would appreciate someone who could help me restrain Hecuba. A wife of heir of throne could do it, but not this one"

What was even more frustrating for the king was his son decision that everything good for Troy was good for him. At least that he said before heading to the north ports where pirates become active again. He didn't return yet with made his father a little worried.

"The princess has arrived you majesty" a servant announced

"So let's face a reality" Priam brace himself heading to the top of the palace stairs where he was supposed to great arrivals who were rode in chariot through city's streets.

Hecuba, who was standing beside his husband suddenly gasped, witch earned her a bemused look from the king. Priam watched small retinue climbing the stairs and then he understood his wife shocked face.

Young woman wearing their's son's necklace wasn't small or fragile, or even blond in a matter.

She was tall, yet slim and had long curled cinnamon hair. She bowed how it was expected but kept her head high watching him straightly in the eyes.

He took his eyes of her face and noticed a dark man who was giving him a piece of paper. Obviously some kind of message.

Priam took it, broke a seal and not caring how rude it was started read with curiosity.

When he ended he glance again at the woman, she didn't flinch, but quiet opposite, she rose her head even more daring anybody to say something to her with fiery brown eyes.

Bright smile appeared at king's face when when he kissed her cheeks in warm greeting

"Welcome in Troy Andromache"

Young woman simply said

"Thank you my lord" her voice strong yet feminine

It made his majesty face lit up even more, by now even his blue eyes were sparkling

"Please, let me take you inside, you must be tired from the journey"

She took his hand and he lead her to the palace.

Seeing confused and angry face of Hecuba, Priam hardly stopped himself from laughing aloud

"It become quite a good day in the end"

----------------------------

**So, what do you think? Please rr:):):)**


	3. Second reason

_A.N. Firstly thank you dramaaddict for your review. It's nice to know that someone actually read it, and even like it. Thank you:)_

_So here is part 3, I hope you'll like it:)_

-----------------------------

" So far it's going on well" Andromache smiled to herself.

It's been a week since she had come to Troy.

At first she was pretty much scared. Whole- well almost since one important member was absent - royal family was waiting for her, and she saw very well how much they were stunned seeing her. It wasn't nice experience, but Priam warm smile and kind blue eyes soothed down her easily.

He accepted her.

It had surprised her at first but after few days with Hecuba she understood some things. Firstly she had been trying to be as polite as possible for older women but Andromache wasn't submissive person so now she hardly stopped herself from snapping at her future mother-in-law.

Thankfully Priam made it very clear that the marriage would be proceed as soon as Hector would return from his mission.

That was another problem which worried her a little. Her betrothed didn't know yet about a small swap in the deal between Troy and Tebhs, and despite king's reassuring words she was concerned.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud crash outside the door.

Young men appeared in her bedroom and his frantic eyes were pleading her for help.

"Behind the bed now!" Andromache moved quickly to the door to met very angry looking soldier.

" My lady" he bowed while his eyes were scanning the room, but she blocked most of his view

" What's the meaning of this" princess asked staring at the men with strong look

" Forgive me please" soldier suddenly remembered who was he taking with " I'm looking for a...pest"

" A pest? In my bedroom?" Andromache's eyebrows frowned and soldier started to withdraw

" I apologies my lady, I must mistake"

As soon as the door closed curly haired man smiled broadly

" Thank you sister, you are the best"

" Who's wife it was Paris, or it was daughter this time?" Andromache looked at him with expectation

" Well how could I know she's married?" he asked innocently then kissed her cheek and added " You look stunning" before he disappeared in the hall

Andromache chuckled. Paris, her future brother-in-law was one of the first person she met. Of course it had happened when someones angry husband had been chasing a young prince through the streets of Troy, she had helped him escaped and since that they become friends. She liked Paris, he was full of live, and most of the time, when she didn't want to struggle him, he made her laugh. He was a real ally, and she was glad that he would be her brother.

Her another ally was very different from the first one.

Cassandra, Hector and Paris younger sister was the most mysterious girl Andromache have ever met. People said that she had been marked by gods. Even her own mother didn't like her.

But Andromache did.

Cassandra was delicate like some rare flower, and she accepted princess from Theb without question, just liked she already had known that Andromache would take Melora's place.

Well, maybe she knew.

Andromache thought about her conversation with her two days ago

_Flashback_

" Andromache, have you ever met Achilles?" Cassandra asked suddenly

Older women looked stunned at her

" If you don't want to you don't have to answer me"

" Yes I met him when he was in Theb with his friend Odysseus, but why are you asking?" Andromache answered not sure what to say

" I'm afraid of him, I've never seen him but I have a dreams about him. He's frighten me."

Andromache gasped " His a warrior, I guess many people is afraid of him"

" You too" Cassandra didn't asked, it was a statement, then suddenly added " You choose wise my dear" but she didn't explained anything more

_End flashback_

Andromache didn't admit it to anybody but Cassandra was right. She was afraid of Achilles. When she close her eyes she could see him, tall, blond and covered with blood.

It wasn't the blood that had frighten her back then, in Theb. She was a daughter of the soldier, she had seen blood before. No, what had frighten her was his face after. He had fought only to prove himself, for his glory. He had killed without reluctance, just because he had wanted to. And his pride when he had been looking at the body's had been horrifying.

That was the second reason why she decided to come to Troy, to escape from Achilles, from any kind of future with him. That was the second reason, the one she didn't tell anybody about, just like the third one. But somehow she was sure that Cassandra knew not only the official, first reason which was Thebes, but two others as well.

"My lady" young servant appeared " Prince Hector has arrived"

-----------------------------------

**So what do you think????**

**Please rr...**

**And don't scream at me, I warn you that I don't like Achilles...**


	4. Third reason

_A.N. OK so here is part 4. Hope you like it:):):)_

_Itaca- it's Odysseus kingdom, and Penelope is his wife ( it's just a short explanation:):)_

-------------------------

**_Itaca_**

Odysseus approached his friend admiring his movements when he was practicing.

There was no doubt that Achilles was the greatest warrior on earth.

Each of those precise blows could killed opponent easily but he still tried to improve them. War was his natural environment the only one he felt good in.

But still he was a man, and as every other man he wanted to have somebody by his side.

Odysseus knew that, and from the beginning he knew who his friend had chosen to share live with.

"But sometimes we just can't have what we want" he mussed

" You finished?" Achilles voice interrupted his thoughts " I can't imagine how you can waste some much time on reading all those reports, and letters, not mention talking with that bunch of graybeards"

" This is what you have to do if you want to rule your country properly, and those graybeards are my

entourage" Odysseus smiled to his friend " You like fight, I prefer diplomacy"

Achilles shrug his shoulders never interesting in politic. " So when do we go to Thebes?" he asked changing a subject

That was the reason why Odysseus went to find him but when the moment came he didn't know what to say. Finally he decided " I think it will be better if we canceled this trip"

" No way, I've waited long enough" Achilles smiled with satisfaction " If you don't want to come I go alone"

" I really don't think it will be good idea, you see Penelope got some letters from Thebes"

Achilles started at the king and clenched his jaw " You think that Ptolemeus will refuse me Andromache hand, right? Well in that case I just take her with me, I'm sure that she'll go willingly"

Odysseus shook his head. He tried to be gentle but apparently it wasn't working

" I mean that it'll be no use for any of us to come there since Andromache is no longer there"

That brought younger man attention "So where is she?"

" She wrote to Penelope that she's going to Troy to marry prince Hector"

Achilles gasped in shock

" I'm sorry my friend"

" I go and bring her back" Achilles was looking around to shatter something his rage oblivious

" You would be to late, by now they are married" Odysseus tried to calm him down " You'll find somebody else, you'll see"

But Achilles didn't hear him

" Then I go to Thebes and destroy this city, and kill their so called king, I'll ripe him to pieces"

By now Odysseus started to be seriously concerned

" It's not Ptolemeus fault, nor the city. He didn't know about your feelings, she wasn't promised to you" he said rationally

" Live me alone" was all he heard as response

------------------

"How does it go?" Penelope asked her husband as soon as she entered theirs bedroom

" Bad, I didn't think he love her that much"

Penelope met his eyes and responded "I wouldn't call it love, I saw him with her, it was lust, desire but definitely not love, and she knew it too"

Now it was Odysseus turn to be startled.

" What do you mean? You said yourself that Andromache felt in love with him from the first sight, and that confessed to you that he's the only man she would marry"

" I never said she was talking about Achilles, you assumed that it's him, I only mentioned that he's a warrior"

Odysseus stood up.

He clearly remembered that conversation, it was just after their wedding, when they visited Thebes and when he first time met one of his wife best friends-Andromache.

His wife approached him and took his hand in hers

" You remember that I couldn't tell you anything more back then?"

He nodded

" Well, it's not a secret any more, so I can tell you she had met him two days before our arrived to Thebes, during a celebration along the Poseidon day's."

Odysseus closed his eyes " Achilles wasn't there" he knew that for sure

" But you said that this warrior was one of the most admired in whole Greece"

" Because he is" she said simply and watched her husband expectantly

It took him second to finally understood

His wife kissed him lightly

" You right my love, that day Andromache saw Hector"

------------------------------

**Please rr...**

**I honestly want to know what you think about it:) **


	5. Bride to be

_A.N. Thank you for your review kitsune, it's nice to know that someone __likes it:) _

_And I'm sorry for my bad English, sadly it's not my first language:(_

----------------------------

Hector stood in front of his father hearing about yet another modification in his live and wondering why there was so much fuss about it. He didn't see any difference between one Thebes princess and another, so he simply responded

" If you still believe that this is the best for Troy, I'll marry her"

Priam sighted, his son sometimes was very stubborn. ' _Well it doesn't matter now' _king mused ' _soon he will ascertain himself how much Gods blessed him'_

----------------------------

Andromache was waiting with growing impatience. She knew how slightly likely was for Hector to disobey his fathers wish, but still she was uncertain.

" My lady, king ask you to join him" a servant finally appeared

Andromache rose her head, and started walk, although everything in her has been screaming to run as fast as she could.

------------------

She saw him immediately, his presence was filling the room. _'Hector' _she thought breathless

" My dear" Priam smiled at her " Everything is arrange, you will take your vows in seven days, as we've planed"

Andromache smiled, hardly stopping herself from whirligig around_ ' Yes! I made it!!!'_

" Now I leave you alone, kids" Priam gestured to his son to come over to his young wife-to-be

Andromache turned her attention to him. He looked better then she'd remembered, and she got very good memory. Just sight of those strong arms, and deep brown eyes made her hear swam.

Eyes..., witch weren't looking at her?! Andromache once more had to stop herself from doing something very no-princess-like, like for example tramp.

" I understand how hard this situation must be for you" his voice sounded very calm and neutrally " You had to leave your home and family, and you miss them, "

Andromache stood speechless '_ What is he talking about?!'_

" But I want to assure you that you don't have to afraid of me" Hector took a breath " I won't harm you, and I give you time to adjust to this new situation."

'_ Scared of him?!' _Andromache was started to find this whole speech quite amusing

" However I have some expectants " at that she rose her eyebrows, but he didn't notice, his eyes fixed on the wall behind her " I won't tolerate a betray, my wife must be faithful to me, I won't demand from you anything else beside to fulfill your normal functions as a princess of Troy, most of them I'm sure you've known from home and about the rest you could ask my mother, she helps you during first few months"

Andromache was far from amused after hearing that ' _Who does he think I am, some whore???!!! And whose great idea was Hecuba helping me?!, I would rather kill myself!'_

" Forgive me but I have some duties" he bowed and headed to the door

' _Not so fast my prince' _she thought ' _I love you, but I think we have a long way ahead, and this was last time when you spoke to me like that! '_

" Prince Hector" she called and he turned back to her

" You told me about your expectation, now it's time for you to now mine!"

Hector snapped his head in surprise, her voice wasn't sweet right now, it was more like a growl.

" I won't tolerate any mistress," he gasped at that _' Who does she think I am? I always honor Troy's code!'_

" And I won't let anyone to treat me like a child, I'm adult women, and I want to know about anything that concerns me, my family or my city" she said

Hector for the first time took an effort and met her gaze. They dared each other and it shocked him than she didn't wince. He'd seen man crumbled under his look.

" One more thing my prince, I will be your wife, not your mother, and I won't let anyone to fille my duties in my place"

She walked to the door, " I wish you a good day, and won't stop any more since your obligations are waiting"

Hector stood there dumb. That wasn't a frighten princess, that he had expected. That was tall, brown eyes and now very much furious woman.

"Oh Gods,why me?" he asked to a empty room.

----------------------------------------------------

**I hope you like it:)**

**Don't forget to leave me your comment...:)**

**Please rr...:) **


	6. Second time around

_A.N.Thank you brw1001 and shariena for your reviews:):):)_

_They are really good for my muse:)_

_Hope you'll like this part as well, enjoy!_

-----------------------------------

"A week! It's been a whole week and you didn't even talk with her in private" Priam looked at his older son with disappointment

" I did, I talked with her" Hector mumbled clearly ashamed

Priam gasped astonished and couldn't help smiling while seeing suddenly redden face of Hector.

Hector felt the heat rising on his face and cursed it but truly he just coil;couldn't prevent it. Each time he thought about their this discussion it was happening.

------------------------------

_Flashback_

Hector had been preparing himself for this conversation for the last three days. Since they first confrontation they had seen each other a few times but barely had spoken, and there were things that needed be spoke, so he decided that the time has come.

There she was, standing in the middle of the temple, helping with preparation for their wedding.

" Andromache" he said gently not wanted to scare her

She turned to face him quickly, " Hector" she answered simply

" I want to talk with you, if you have time" Hector said almost praying that she would say no, remembering all to well their last conversation

Andromache almost said no recollecting their last teta-a-te but she's never backed away from a challenge, besides didn't she said that she made him love her?

" Of course" she leaded him to a separate balcony, when they could speak in private

" Here we can talk without interruption" she said noticing with satisfaction that this time he was meeting her eyes with his own

Hector was suddenly mesmerized by the sight, here in the sun, having a city panorama behind her she looked like a goddess. Her long hair flowed on the air and those big eyes were so full of live and emotion. He found himself hoping that she would stay this way forever. Seeing her questionable look he shocked himself.

" Our wedding will be in four days" he started " And I don't want to start our live with... misunderstandings"

Andromache nodded, at least this time he spoke to her like to the women not to a child, that was a great improve.

" Last time I might speak to you to harsh, but it wasn't my intention to offend you"

_' No kidding' _Andromache smiled to herself but answered " Neither was mine"

Hector let go a long breath _' So far is going good'_

" As you know after the wedding people would except us to live together in my apartments, but if you want to I can arrange to you a separate room" he had a difficult time to speak about it, _' Gods, I'm warrior, I don't know how to speak with maid' _he started to be a little desperate '_ but still I don't want her to afraid of me, true last time she shown me her courage, but what if intimacy frightens her? I don't want that, I rather wait for her years than force her!'_

_' Oh for the name...here we go again!' _Andromache almost screamed ' _Why did he act this way??!! Am I so disgusting to him?'_

Andromache almost whimpered at that thought, she loved him but what if... she searched his eyes trying to find an answer

_' He's afraid'_ she gasped _' He's afraid that he would horrify me, he is trying to protect me!' _she smiled finally understands a bit her proud warrior.

Hector watched emotions playing on her face, and then her radiant smile almost blinded him

" That won't be necessary" he heard her voice " I prefer starting our live together in our...room" she almost said bed since she had been dreaming about this strong arms for long time but still, not everything should be said, shouldn't it

Than she did something unbelievable. She rose her head and their lips met for the first time. It wasn't a real kiss, it was kiss that tested waters, but still it left Hector speechless. Andromache quickly disappeared, her mind full of the images of her handsome fiance and his beautiful, unexpectedly soft lips, she wanted more of it.

_End flashback_

---------------------------------

It's been four days and he still could feel her full lips against his own, her soft body lightly brushing his. It made havoc to his senses and for the first time in all his adult live prince Hector of Troy was enchanted, and honestly speaking he didn't know how to deal with it, yet.

" Come son, don't let them wait for us, it won't be polite to be late for your own wedding" Priam smiled secretly seeing his son face '_ Thank Gods, he finally started to understand' _

-------------------------------

**So what do you think???????**

**Like it, or not...?????????**

**Please rr...:)**


	7. Wedding day

_A.N.OMG! It's been ages since the last upd! I'm so sorry, but my muse decided to strike!_

_Hopefully there are still readers interesting in this story... At least I hope so :)_

------------------------------------

Andromache was far from being happy at this moment.

True, she was about to marry her prince, but the fuse woman around her have created was unbearable.

She'd tried to be patient, to smile and obey their instruction but after six hours of non stop preparation she had enough.

_' Oh Gods help me! If anyone try to put on me anything else I'll...!' _

Hecuba come closer to her and circled her frowning her browns.

" You did good" she said to the girls who prepared Andromache " We can't do anything more for this"

Andromache just clenched her fist tightly

_' I won't let her provoke me today'_ she thought with determination

Cassandra appeared by her side, with reassuring smile on her beautiful face.

" My lady, everyone's waiting" the servant open the doors

_' Aphrodite please help our love to blossom, Ares, protect him for me in fight, Hera give our marriage your blessing let me be good wife for him, and guide him to be a man I always dream about, Apollo I swear I'll be a loyal servant to this country and their citizen , I'll love them, cherish, and protect with all of me ' _Andromache sent her prayers to the gods when she was heading to the temple.

The streets of the city was full of people, the flowers were everywhere.

It was a time of joy, and everyone felt it.

---------------------------

Andromache couldn't remember the ceremony.

There were only flashbacks of it.

Like Priam's soft smile, and Cassandra's knowing gaze, beautiful fragrance of the flowers.

But the rest was blur.

Except of course her husband.

Andromache watched him now when they were sitting at the fest.

He was the most handsome man in Troy.

Tall and strong wearing deep blue tunic he was a sign that left women speechless.

When Paris was a charming boy, Hector was a real man.

_' And he's mine, mine'_ she still wasn't able to believe it _' I've made it, I 've really made it!_'

" My princess, it's time" the voice behind her spoke

Andromache took a deep breath and stood up.

According to custom, the newly married couple should leave to their bedroom after three hour of the fest.

Priam kissed her forehead with smile " It'll be alright daughter"

She smiled at him " Thank you my king"

Then the women lead her to the palace.

-----------------------------

Hector stood with some of the guests and watched his wife going.

_' Soon'_ he thought

He couldn't remember being so nervous before, but since Andromache had appeared at the temple doors, she'd taken his breath away.

He'd never seen anything that beautiful. And tonight this exclusive creature would be his, for all eternity.

Hector excused himself and went toward palace.

_' Just don't scarred her, be gentle, virgin, remember she's a virgin, so slow and gentle'_ he repeated this over and over

Priam watched his elder son with amusement while Paris just smiled.

_' They will be fine'_ he thought

Cassandra smiled at his brother and his unnatural wisdom _' Yes Paris they will'_

-----------------------------

Andromache stood in the large room she'd never been before, watching the sea and waiting for her husband.

For the first time she felt unsure _' What if he doesn't like me, I'm to tall, and skinny, what if he not come to me, what if he loves someone else, what if...'_

She wasn't wearing any jewelry, and her gown was simple blue.

The wind was playing with her hair, and Hector standing in the doorway was mesmerized.

" Andromache?" he asked gentle

She quickly turn to him.

They eyes met and all her insecurity just flow through the window _' He came to me! '_

Hector come closer to her and smiled at his beautiful wife.

" Are you still want this?" he had to be sure, it wasn't about one night, it was about their whole life.

Andromache just took his large hand into her smaller one and kissed him...

_' My husband'..._

----------------------------

At the beach in Greece a lonely warrior stood watching the stars.

Tonight was their wedding night.

Prince of Troy had taken something what belong to him.

And Andromache, his gorgeous Andromache, she and her family had betrayed him.

_' How dare they!'_ his mind was racing his blood boiling with rage

" You'll pay for this, all of you!" he screamed into the sky

-----------------------

I promise you a wedding night in the next chappy:)

PLEASE review:):):)


	8. And night

_A.N. OMG! It's been ages, I know and I'm sorry:) One good news, I think my English is better now, but see yourself:)_

_ Big THANK YOU to **Noelle** and **Elizabeth4Will** for reviews, and special THANKS to **shariena** for giving me a kick I needed to start writing again:)_

_It's my very first smut, so consider yourself warned!_

**WARNING!!!! SMUT!!!! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss was the same as the first one.

Sweet, sensitive.

Hector groaned and he hugged her tightly to his body. He sank his hand into her hair admiring it softness and smoothness.

Andromache trembled feeling a change in the kiss. It wasn't sweet anymore but full of passion. It was a promise of something new, of something deeper.

Hector sensed her hesitance and forced himself to break away his lips from hers sweet mouth. Cradling her face in hiss huge hands he looked into her hazy eye.

" You are beautiful Andromache" he whispered, their faces so close that his breath tickled her swollen lips.

" You are also beautiful" she answered him laying her delicate hand on his cheek.

Hector smiled a little upon hearing this.

" Men aren't beautiful my lady" he said and not giving her any time for the response pulled her o himself again.

All his previous doubts disappeared. She wanted it, and he, from the moment since he had touched her this night had known that he had to have her.

His tongue entered her mouth wanting to learn every pattern.

Andromache's caresses were more delicate, still untrained, but she's a quick student. After a while her tongue was repeating his movements .

Andromache sunk into the kiss so deeply than she didn't even notice that they're next to their huge bed. Hector's hands moving against her body revived her. Hector transferred his mouth to her neck and he showered it with soft kisses. Andromache tilted her head to give him better access.Her senses were on fire. Hector's hands caressed her body, his beard scratched her sensitive neck while his mouth drew hot trail from her neck to her cleavage.

Hector put his hands on fastenings holding her tunic and with one move unfastened both. He'd promised himself earlier that he would take it slowly, but the taste of her skin, the scent of her body, the way she responded to his caresses intoxicated him and he only wanted to be as close with her as humanly possible , to reveal source of her sweetness.

Andromache shuddered feeling the hint of the cold wind on her naked body. Everything was happening so quickly that she didn't even have time to feel embarrassment. Too stunned to think or analyze she could only feel.

Hector enveloped her body with brightened eyes . She was delightful, from her plump mouth , through long necks, round breast, to her marvelously feminine hips. She was an essence of feminine.And she was his.

He lowered her onto large bed looking with the admiration at the contrast between dark blue sheets and her bare skin.

Andromache looked at her prince and stretched her arms toward him. She wanted to be his wife in every sense of that word .

Hector quickly tear off his tunic.

Andromache smiled.Traveling with her father she'd seen many naked men but none of them had been as gorgues as this warrior standing before her. He looked as he had been carved by a very Apollo himself.A perfect man. And he was her husband. Andromache pulled him onto bed.

He knew that he had to slow down, to prepare her.

And he tried, he covered her face with kisses while his hand found the way to her most secret place but when he felt her body pressing to his while she was sweetly arching from the new sensations when he felt her fingers on his back stroking his scars , he simply couldn't wait any longer..

" Forgive me Andromache" he wheezed right above her " I can't wait...it will hurt..."

" I am ready " she whispered courageously preparing to approaching pain" you don't have... .. to wait "

Hector moaned sinking into her warm body with one trust.

Andromache bit her lips stopping the cry. Under her fingers she felt his quivering muscles. He slowly raised his head.

" I'm sorry. I hurt you " he whispered wiping away her tears.

Andromache only smiled. Gently, hesitantly she raised her hips. Hector groaned. His moves should be gentle, he knew about it but his body didn't listen him anymore. Andromache clutched to him firmly absorbing her first lessons about love from the man whom she loved above all.

When her breath came back to her and lightnings stopped flying in front of her eyes she felt Hector collapsing beside her.

Andromache wanted to say something but she simply was too tired to even try.

Hector leaned on the elbow and looked at her with concern.

" Are you alright?" he asked

Andromache only shook her head and closed eyes. She wanted to closed them only for a moment in order to let them rest. . But exhausted with the last events she didn't even know when she'd fallen asleep.

Hector drooped on pillows not wanting to wake her up. He's never been so ashamed with himself. He'd behaved like some inexperienced boy who had never been with woman before. And in the end he'd caused his wife unnecessary pain.

Hector looked at his thighs and cursed seeing blood.He got up and not paying attention to his nudity he poured some water into a small bowl and with washcloth approached the bed.

Slowly, not wanting to wake up his young wife he washed her thighs scowling at the sight of her blood. He'd been in many battles and he'd seen a lot blood, but upon seeing hers he couldn't help but feeling guilty . When he finished he gently covered her with sheets.Standing up he stared at her face. He didn't love her, he's sure. He was a warrior committed to his home and his people. He wasn't able to love. But from now on Andromache was in his care. He was responsible for her. Gently he stroked her long hair.

" I'll never again spill your blood" he vowed

Andromache smiled hearing his words in her sleep. Her prince was watching over her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Somethings wrong dear?" the Thebes queen came up to her husband

Ptolemeus nodded his head

"Something evil is coming near" he said looking at his port and quiet sleepy streets "and I can't prevent it from happening " he whispered sadly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO???????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE:):):):)**


	9. Departure

_A.N. THANK YOU **shariena kate and Karikocha** for your reviews!!_

* * *

For the day of the marriage and the wedding night not quite week had passed when Hector announced that he had to leave.

Andromache raised the amazed eyesight to her husband which stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

It looked that for some reason he's been afraid of reaction.

Andromache nodded her head.

„ Paris mentioned that you must finalize some treaty in Athens" she said calmly carefully harboring her disappointment.

After all even before the marriage ceremony she had already known that Troy's interests had been important for her husband. More important than everything else. More important than she.

Hector watched her bowed head attentively.

He knew that tongues in the city would be switched on to the news about that so fresh after the marriage ceremony he left his newly married wife but this treaty was extremely important for his people.Andromache lifted her head surprised that her husband was still standing in the same spot.

" Anything else?"she asked

Hector shook his head and bowed slightly.

Leaving he suppressed desire for looking back. But he couldn't smother strange stabbing in his heart evoked by his wife sad eyes.

--

Andromache standing on a terrace of the palace sadly watched how blue sail was more and more averting away.

The first week of her marriage passed unexpectedly quickly and at the moment nothing was as

she had dreamed.

Her husband was nice to her but he didn't treat her as equal to the conversation, he didn't confide.

Even this element on which quietly she'd counted the most failed.

From the time of their wedding night Hector hadn't even touched her.

At nights Andromache often laid with widely opened eyes and wondered what she had done wrong that first night.

But she didn't have anyone to ask.

Cassandra was still an innocent girl, and Hecuba…

Andromache sighed at very thought about the mother-in-law.

Hecuba couldn't stand her.

She never showed it in the presence of Hector or Priam, but when they weren't them in the vicinity...

When they weren't in the vicinity with pleasure she highlighted how very much Andromache didn't fit for a queen .

"Andromache!"

Andromache proudly straighten up at the sound of the familiar voice.

" Yes? " she asked turning to approaching Hecuba and trying not to flinch nervously when her mother-in-law inspected her with sharp look.

„ Now, when Hector isn't here you will have more time for learning your duties" Hecuba started „ since at the moment there is no indications that you filled your most important duty" she finished Andromache's shoulders slightly drooped.

Child. Heir of Troy.

Child that all citizens were waiting for and which could never be born if her husband would keep refusing touching her.

Hecuba with contentment took note of Andromache's reaction.

_' It's about time for this pole to learn her place '_

„ Come with me " she announced Andromache sighed, those would be long 3 weeks.

--

It didn't pass even a week from Hector's departure , and Andromache was already fed up.

She'd tried to obediently carry Hecuba's orders but no matter what she had done she had always heard that she'd done something poorly.

She didn't want to complain doubting that anybody, including Priam would have dared to act in her defense.

Therefore just at that moment she rested in the overshadowed place on the beach, completely in discord with the court protocol, and observed sailors planning boats thinking when the boat carrying her husband would come back to the home harbor..

"Her Highness is searching for princess Andromache „ the voice of the guard broke the peace of the morning and Andromache winced. She shook her hands from sand and put her feet into sandals.

"Tell the queen that you couldn't find princess" well-built captain came up to the guard Speechless Andromache looked at the familiar face. She recognized him at once. The same captain had commanded the boat in which she'd arrived from Thebes.

Guard looked at the princess sitting at the side and bowed to her.

The captain smiled seeing surprise on Andromache's face.

"Your Highness should rest" he said and gladly came back to his men.

Amazed Andromache moved her eyes between guard who was walking away toward the city and the sailor.

After a bit a soft smile brightened her face.

_'Maybe I have a few friends here after all '_ she thought slipping off sandals and sinking her foot in sand.

--

In the same position she was found by Paris a few hours later.

„ Nice hideout" he said sitting down beside her and basing his hands on knees " Mother can be pestering so don't be afraid I won't betray you" he promised

„ Who?" Andromache asked smiling

„ Father, council, general" Paris shook his head "whenever Hector is away it seems to them that I should take the charge"

„ What happened?" Andromache asked and raised the hand warning " and don't dare to tell me that it isn't a matter for the woman."

"I wouldn't dare " Paris assured solemnly

" Few traders were robbed at west pass" Paris granted "we sent several units but they found nothing, they even searched local caves and nothing! „ with frustration he ran his hand through his curls "and now everyone expect me to think up how to catch them" he throw a fist of sand into the air „ but I'm not Hector!"

Andromache tilted her head thinking for the moment

" West pass is running out along the coast, right?" Andromache asked with narrowed eyes

„ Yes" Paris admitted and cry out amazed when Andromache suddenly got up

„ Come on!" she said stretching her hand

" Where to? „ he asked obediently getting up

"I think I know how to solve your problem" she gave heading toward the ship and the captain standing by it.

Paris was overjoyed„ Really?" .

Andromache beckoned her head.

Paris for a moment grew more serious" You won't have trouble with the mother or Hector? "

Andromache only smiled in the reply.

She was fed up with being ignored by her husband and harassed by the mother-in-law.

So far she's tried to suppress her temperament and to behave like the real well-behaved princess but it looked like that it hadn't worked. So maybe it was high time to show them real Andromache.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT:)**

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Advice

A.N. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!

* * *

"I can believe that I let you talk me into that" Paris with the aversion looked at his plain tune „ I look like beggar!"

Andromache burst out laughing seeing his twisted in the distaste face.

„ That's the point" she said calmly tidying up her equally modest dress "thanks to that and the fact, that our ship looks like the ordinary barge we won't alarm them"

„ I still I don't know how you persuaded father to let you go with us" Paris looked at her hesitantly

„I have my ways" Andromache smiled radiantly turning her face toward the sun and letting the wind freely play with her hair.

Nowhere she felt as free like at the sea.

"You think it'll work?" Paris approached her making sure that sailors wouldn't hear his question.

Andromache with the thought looked toward the shore. The first outlines of caves were already visible.

" It should" her eyesight concentrated on one cave " since the unit which was sent found nothing that means that they managed to escape and from those caves the only escape route is sea"

Paris looked at rocks.

"Tekton's men should already approach caves. If your theory is right we should see their boats anytime now" he remarked „ but I see nothing" he made a note with disappointment

" Perhaps if your highness look a little bit more carefully" captain came up to the sideboard "a moment ago from rocks broke off a group of small boats" Captain bowed slightly to Andromache" Your highness was right ".

„ Thank you captain Pelos, but this plan was Paris and your idea. I'm nothing but an observant " Andromache smiled reminding the captain about the promise he had made to not give away her participation in planning.

„ Of course" Pelos bowed again

„ Orders?" he asked Paris

„ If we attack them now, we will surely defeat them " Andromache stated smiling at the sight of Paris's enthusiasm " but we won't inquire where is their main hideout and if there are more of them"

„Can we follow them?" Paris asked

„ Yes " Pelos justly interpreted prince question and walked away to give his people orders.

" Father will be pleased" Paris said happy.

Andromache care-free ruffled his hair.

„ Good job" she whispered kissing his cheek

--

" Good work son" Priam stated when Paris finished his story " not only you caught thugs but also you regained the part of stolen goods. I'm proud of you" Priam patted his shoulder „ son, today you proved yourself as prince of Troy"

„ Thank you father" Paris bowed his head, happy that for the first time for ages he was praised instead of reprimanded.

"You enjoyed the trip? „ Priam asked Andromache who until now calmly stood on the sidelines .

„ Yes, very much and one more time thank you for allowing me to join the expedition" Andromache smiled

" My child if sailing pleases you so much then you don't have to ask my permission. You are a princess of Troy, you can use ships and sail freely" Priam looked at Andromache with his gentle eyes, and noticing the uncertainty on her face sent Paris away with gesture of the hand and turned to his daughter-in-law.

"Come here my child" he asked sitting down on a bench and leaving the place beside.

" Are you happy in Troy?" he asked putting his hand on her clamped hands " I hope that Hecuba isn't too harsh for you"

" No!" Andromache quickly assured not wanting to cause trouble in the marriage of her father-in-laws " I just, I just miss Hector" she explained hoping that such explanation would satisfy Priam.

Priam nodded his head accepting the excuse but still he planned a conversation with his wife. He knew Hecuba well enough to know how cruel she could be even for the closest.

--

„ Andromache" Cassandra entered without knocking to the bedroom of her sister-in-law right before daybreak.

Andromache opened sleepy eyes.

Cassandra stood by her bed, her eyes full of tears.

" Hector?" Andromache asked with a lump in her throat.

Cassandra had the habit to come to her right before daybreak whenever another nightmare woke her up.

Since the most of people, involving her own mother was afraid of those visions it'd been usually Hector who helped her cope with horrid images. Now when Hector wasn't around that duty adopted his wife.

Admittedly Andromache didn't understand the gift gods favored this young girl but she knew, that harassing vision caused enough pain and could only feel sympathy and pity toward her sister-in-law.

Cassandra shook her head in denial and Andromache breathed a sigh of relief.

Whatever horrified Cassandra, at least didn't threaten her husband.

"You want to stay with me?" Andromache asked moving covers aside.

Cassandra without the word slid next to her.

" You want to talk about it?" Andromache asked stroking her extraordinary, almost black hair .

„ No" Cassandra whispered nestling her face into the pillow.

Andromache sighed helpless how to soothe her pain.

„ Sleep, now" she whispered with soothing voice " I'll watch over you"

--

"You're in a hurry,don't you?" Aristophanes asked Hector

Hector smiled to his old comrade in arms

" Always. There's nothing more beautiful than the view of Troy's walls " Hector clarified

" You better don't tell it to your wife. She could be angry that you regard walls as more beautiful then her" Aristophanes smiled.

Hector's face darkened. He still wasn't able to get used to the thought that he was married.

He sighed combing his hair with his fingers.

Since the wedding night he hadn't touched his wife. Not because he didn't want to. He wanted to. He wanted to do that very much. Andromache was a beautiful woman . The problem was that so far he had never had to vowed a women, he usually had been founding them in his large bed naked and already waiting for him. He knew that Andromache certainly would never take the initiative and he didn't know how to suggest anything without her understanding it as an order. He didn't want her to force herself to be with him.

„ Hector? What's wrong?" Aristophanes asked seeing furrowed forehead of his commander and friend " What's bothering you? "

„I don't know how to deal with this entire marriage thing" Hector admitted „ I can deal with soldiers with my people…"

„ Giving orders " Aristophanes completed comprehending the weight of the problem

"I don't wish to wish to order my wife" Hector with frustration clenched his fists

"So don't do it" Aristophanes lightly touched his shoulder " after all I have never heard you ordering Cassandra or Bryzeis"

„ It's different" Hector stated „ Perhaps I just can't be..."

" Be gentle?" Aristophanes smiled up his sleeve. He alone regarded Hector as a warrior with too gentle heart.

„ Believe me, you can. Give yourself and your wife a little time and most importantly let her in"

„ Let her in?" Hector asked not understanding

„ For the beginning you can tell her about our expedition and the success we achieved" he suggested

„ What if she disregards it as boring?" Hector asked with anxiety

"You just have to make it interesting for her"

Hector for a moment pondered the idea

" And where from you, old warrior, know how to deal with wife?"

„ Age and experience my Prince. Age and experienced" smiled brightened raked with scars face of the older warrior.

--

"We are on Thebes lands!" Achllies's soldier reported breathless „ for one and a half day we will reach the city walls"

„ Good" Achilles said, his eyes shone coldly.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!:)**


End file.
